


Hell on Earth

by Prisca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Dean realized how much things have changed





	Hell on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Supernatural, Winchesters, When days were filled with "saving people, hunting things" not this apocalypse bullshit.

He mostly tried not to think too much about the past, but sometimes, when he was alone in his room in the bunker the memories hit him with full force. And he couldn't help it but wonder what had happened to make his life so much more difficult.

Back then everything had been so easy. There had been the good, and there had been the evil. He had never been forced to make a decision between both sides. He was a hunter, like his father, like Sam, like Bobby; prepared at any time to fight a demon, a ghost, a vampire; to save people who mostly didn't even were aware of the danger they were into. And most of the time he had enjoyed this life, it was like a neverending adventure.

Hard to believe that all this was only some years ago. Nothing was as it should be anymore. His father: dead. Bobby: dead. Sam: he was back again, but where was his boyish smile, his dreams?

Too many good people had died in front of their eyes, and too many evil creatures did win. They were brothers, yes, and Dean would always remember the words of his father. 'Never forget, Dean, Sam is your little brother, the only family you have.'

But the bond between had gotten many knots in the meantime. So often he felt Sam's eyes resting on him and he knew he was wondering if he could still trust him.

Dean felt a painful stitch in his gut when he had to admit that he himself didn't trust Sam anymore; that he didn't trust anyone, not even himself. The line between good and evil had become blurred since quite a while already; he had killed friends who had made the step to the dark side, and he had contracted alliances with creatures from hell. Sometimes he couldn't say anymore where his place in this game still was. He had done things he hated himself for; he had been in hell, literally and in purgatory together with a vampire... a vampire he had loved.

Unable to endure it any longer, Dean grabbed for the bottle of Whiskey which was standing on the floor beside the old couch and took a sip. And another one. Though he knew well enough that this would offer only a short escape from the nightmare he had to go through every day anew.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for: fic_ promptly (Dreamwidth)


End file.
